The Last One
by Cheetahstar
Summary: Her life wasn't easy. Being the last one is something she can't live with. She knows that she can't stay hidden all her life but going out and letting herself being killed would condem her specie to extinction. Chapter one reposted!
1. Flight

_**My first LOTR story! I'll be honest, I first thought of this story a few months ago but since I was writing a Warriors story I didn't had time. But I have a writers block on that story, so I came to write this.**_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**-Cheetahstar**_

_**Declaimer: hear me, and hear me well because this is the only time I will repeat it. As much as I dreamed to own The Lord of the Rings, I don't do that. It's J.R.R Tolkien's master work. It was his idea and I don't plan on saying that I own it. However, I do own the creature that appears in the story.**_

_**...123...**_

_The thoughts_

Normal speech

* * *

The warm sun rays washed the Misty Mountains, making the snow shine with an strong silver light. A gentle breeze caressed the mountain's sides and the soft melody of the wind could be heard in the valley below. There were white clouds in the horizon that would cover the sky in a few hours, but it was a perfect day to be outside for anyone and enjoy a peaceful landscape until dawn.

A lone stag wandered near the mountains, pace steady and decided. It's big antlers were held high above the ground, pride emanating from the healthy animal. The stag lowered it's head to eat a yellow flower when his ears perked. Brown eyes observed the mountain's top, the deer's physical language changed from relaxed to vigilant.

A growl, in such a low frequency that only animals like the stag could hear, echoed through the valley. The stag made a warning alert by pure instinct and ran away from the valley, _"Predator! Predator! Danger!"_, the stag yowled in his language to the other animals.

Inside a cave hidden by the snow, a shadow stirred slowly. A low growl, that would be the equivalent of a yawn to both bipedal and quadruped creatures, escaped the creature's massive jaws. Sunlight drowned the creature's scaled skin, creating green glows that danced through the walls of it's den. Yellow eyes observed the valley below, longing emanating from the reptilian eyes. Sighing, the being turned around and retreated to the deeps of the cave.

The creature's claws generated echoes through the chambers, creating an strange high-pitched melody. Entering into a hidden chamber, the creature came into a halt. A large, white room stretched as far as the eye could see. Handcrafted pillars supported the stone roof. The floor, with an occasional claw mark, showed the emblems of the long gone habitants. In the center of the chamber, pillars where positioned to form a wide circle. There was an small stream flowing drop by drop from one of the pillars, which had an small crack near the roof. The ground inside the circle was hollow in comparison with the rest, so an small pool of fresh mountain water formed there. In the rest, dwarven architecture remained intact even if the occupants weren't going to return anymore.

The creature approached the pool and emptied it in six long drinks. The creature looked at the hollow floor that, for some reason, remained polished and shiny, even if it wasn't exactly cared for. The mirror-like floor reflected an scaled head with sparkling yellow eyes, horns emerging from it's head.

A dragon.

The creature's neck was long and elegant, joining with the rest of the body. Two big and powerful translucent bat wings replaced the front paws. The back legs were large and strong, marked with visible muscles. At the end of the creature, a long tail ending in three large blue spines moved side to side in craving. The scales shone with a pale green light with each breath it took. On the back, large pointy spines of a bright blue color descending to the tail protected the dragon's body. On it's head, two long, straight horns emerged from above the eyes and a single, medium sized horn stood in the center of the head. The white, razor sharp teeth revealed a predator's life.

All dragons had treasures as it is known. Lots and lots of gold coins stacked in mountain chambers or lots of precious jewels and shiny armors of the unfortunate knights. Sometimes the treasure was earned by attacking other dragons or battling with insolent knights, or sometimes, it was stolen from cities or kingdoms. But this dragon was different. Not even the smallest jewel adorned the dragon's lair. The gems in the walls where there since the dwarves lived there, but the dragon never killed a dwarf to live in the chamber. The creature had a wealth, but not a material wealth, it was an knowledge wealth. Lots and lots of scrolls were stacked on the shelves and many books were at the inner library and corridors. Books and scrolls of all types were in the dragon's collection. History books, adventure books, elven scrolls, dwarven scrolls, human scrolls, books of all the languages known, books that were from wizards, books about battles, about dragons, about wildlife, about distant lands where different species lived, about almost everything.

The dragon collection, if anyone had the luck of surviving long enough to see it, was one of the few things that identified the dragon gender. In this case, the collection of information that the dragon had marked it as a female. A dragoness.

Usually, dragonesses avoided the lust that the male dragons had for coins and jewels. The females collected knowledge and very few coins, of course, there was the occasional exception but those females weren't considered sentient nor intelligent in any way. Dragonesses learned to read and to speak, but some of them, the really gifted ones, even learned magic from their books or from the old females who knew the small amount of magic that dragons had learned since the beginning of their race. Intelligence was something praised by the females of this species but unfortunately, there were just a few female dragons. That a dragon was born female was almost a miracle, for they were born in the full moon and just if the constellation they called "Bold Wing" was in the night sky.

But dragons were now just a memory in Middle Earth. Years and years of males attacking towns were in off for the other races to hunt dragons down. Females preferred to avoid other races because they preferred not to fight, but that didn't avoid them to be killed. Dwarves, Elves and Humans united to exterminate the dangerous beings. Dwarves invaded their chambers, Humans battled them at the ground and Elves shoot them while flying. Hatchlings and their mothers were killed inside their dens, weak and old dragons were slaughtered without pity, entire families were exterminated. One by one, the dragons were drove to extinction.

Almost all of them.

The old dragon Smaug was clever enough to hide from the attackers until the battle was over. That was common knowledge between the forest animals. But another dragon also escaped. A young dragoness was sent to an abandoned dwarven city at the Misty Mountains by her mother. The city was inhabited by other young and old dragons at the time. It was the tradition that when the young dragons aged five hundred years, they were send far away by their parents to avoid the young ones to battle with their parents for the territory. The dragoness avoided flying as much as she could, only going out of her chamber to hunt or find more books for her treasure. For 2.439 years she did that without complications. In her short strolls at the borders of the Mirkwood forest, while she was still the size of a little deer, she became friends with a Warg and two Eagles. Her friends were the ones that informed her of the approaching came one day, screeching that the Elves were preparing for war and that they were going to fight allied with the Dwarves and Humans to exterminate dragons. The dragoness was loved by her friends, and they gave her their oath to protect her. The Elves trusted the Eagles and they convinced them that there were dragons no more at the Misty Mountains. Part of it was true. Almost all of the dragons emigrated far away from the mountains because of their proximity to Mirkwood, Lake-town, Moria and Rivendell. The only one that stayed at the mountains was the dragoness. Soon, the battle was over, leaving the dragoness as the last female of her kind. For one thousand years she lived in the mountains without being noticed, often talking with her wild friends or with an strange bear-man called Beorn that she encountered while tracking down an small herd. When she reached the 3.439 years, she found a group of Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard going near Mirkwood with goblins on their heels. The dragoness called her Warg friends and asked what was going on. They told her that the rival pack pursued the company and that the King of the Eagles was going to help them. She meet these company and learned of their mission, to destroy Smaug. Weeks after she saw the company, news of a battle called "The Battle of the Five Armies" were brought to her and she learned that her kin was slain.

The lost of Smaug made unwanted thoughts and emotions swirl inside her mind. She was pleased because Smaug had been cruel to other species and he was even a kin-eater, the lowest grade a dragon could achieve inside their social classification. She also was worried because the Dwarves may one day know of her den and kill her, or maybe the Elves. And the last emotion she had was sadness, a sadness that she would keep for all her live. The knowledge that she, apart of being the last female, was the last one of her specie and if she died, dragons would go to extinction.

Since the lost of Smaug she secluded herself inside her den, only permitting her friends to enter. She had a longing to fly so strong that rivaled the longing for the sea of the Eldar. For dragons, flying symbolized freedom and life itself, it was a way of living and a daily need, as to eat or drink. But the dragoness couldn't even think of it, she would be discovered. Now she was 3.449 years old, still young in dragon age, but not a full dragon as she hadn't done any patrol flights or felt the wind on her wings for over a millennia.

The dragoness sighed and returned to the entrance chamber. The sun was high now preparing for dawn and big white clouds covered the sky, calling her to take flight.

"How I wish to stretch my wings fully and sense the wind rush past me. But oh, how cruel is destiny, I can not! The Elves that see everything will shoot at me and the sly Dwarves will invade my den! How cruel is the destiny with my live? The last one of a strong specie! I should be fighting and not cowering inside a den! But no, only the other races have freedom", the dragoness yowled to the sky, "If the Valar that the elves believe in is true, then they are cruel beings! They sentenced me to a lone live!"

The dragoness kicked the ground with one of her back legs, letting claw marks on the white floor. She snorted, smoke starting to emanate from her nostrils involuntary. The dragoness breathed, just to end sneezing, the smoke causing her lungs to ache. Shaking her head, a dangerous idea crept inside her head. She couldn't do it... But... She couldn't resist it.

"Today I will go out. I don't care if anyone sees me, I prefer to die that to live recluded here for eternity! Surely, the one that kills me would be prized as a hero! "The one that killed the last dragon!" Lets us all cheer! What a wonderful thing, to exterminate an entire specie, judging all of them because of the fault of a few! And the dragons shall die, as a murder specie, as a hated specie, as the unwanted. So this gives me the right to say that I can judge the Maiar because Sauron was one of them!"

The dragoness padded to the cave entrance. The wind was favorable to fly at the moment. Being a normal dragoness, she would just run and jump to start flying. But she was not a normal dragoness. She was an special one.

A wyvern dragon.

She didn't have four legs like the normal fire-breathing dragons. She just had two back legs and two big wings replacing the front legs. Bird-like structure. To make up for her missing front legs, her back legs were very strong, having notable muscles to help her fighting and big wings to fly faster. Wyverns were the fastest dragons in all Middle Earth when dragons ruled the skies.

She stood still, looking at the cliff in front of her. She hasn't flown since before the Kin-slay Battle. Taking a deep breath, she flexed her legs and jumped forward. Immediately, she opened her unfolded her wings by instinct and started flapping them to gain altitude. She then let herself be carried by a wind current. Flying after such a long time was what she needed. The sun washed her back and the wind rushed past her. She let out a soft purr-like sound, a noise dragons weren't used to use in front of other beings. Her binocular vision showed her a green veld that stretched before her.

_"Mirkwood"_

Under her, a silver glint caught her attention. A snake-like path shone under her, a silver glint she hadn't seen for years. "_The Great River of Wilderland! For a long time I haven't sensed it's waters. A little splash won't do any harm"_

She folded her wings and let gravity take control. She descended quickly though the sky, wind roaring in her ears. When she was at mere seconds of crashing with the ground, she opened her wings and beat them until she was centimeters above the silver waters. She then let herself enter the river.

Cold water splashed against her scales but her inner fire kept her warm._ "Just a quick splash, the elven folks are too near"_

The wyvern took a deep breath and dived through the deep spots of the river. A little silver fish who was looking for food was surprised by the gigantic scaled face that suddenly appeared inside it's territory. The silvery creature swam to a crack between the rocks and watched the creature pass, other river creatures swimming out of the way of the possible predator.

The dragoness suddenly swam fast to the surface and unfolded her wings, flapping them the minute she surfaced. The wyvern was quickly ascending through the sky. The creature headed back to her den, imagining the warm deeps that awaited for her return.

A silver glint at the base of the cliff earned her attention. She could swear that there weren't glowing objects near the cliffs at the morning, "Normally I wouldn't do this but..."

She perched on a nearby rock, curious of the strange glint near her den. It was an small, pretty chain. It consisted of a green stone with silver-colored metal over it that drew a single green leaf in the middle.

She neared the chain and sniffed it. It smelled of grass and pines. There was another smell coming from the chain but she couldn't put her claw on it...  
The Wyvern sniffed around, trying to find the owner of the chain, but the only smell she could recognize was the old smell of a Warg, "_Well, if it's nobody's then I will take it. Nit that I will start collecting jewels or something..."_

She returned were the chain was and touched it with the snout. As soon as she opened her jaws to grab it, she heard the unmistakeable sound of arrows been put in bows.

"Stop right there beast"

"Oh, for my wings and tail!"

* * *

_**...123...**_

_**There! Revised and edited chapter! But I'm not perfect so there are still mistakes somewhere, so I would love to have some help correcting them. Just PM me.**_

_**-Cheetahstar**_


	2. Keeper of Knowledge

**_Chapter 2! Yay!_**

**_Did you found the clue to know who found the dragoness?_**

**_-Cheetahstar_**

**...123...**

_Thoughts_

Normal speech

_Sindarin_

Warg speech

**321**

"Stop right there beast"

_"Oh, for the Valar!"_

The dragoness froze in the spot. She smelled many beings surronding her, but she didn't knew were. Some of them, very stupidly in her opinion, decided to move to get a better shoot letting pebbles fall in the process, marking their position. The dragoness sniffed the air in serch of any clue of who she was facing. "_Pines, grass, forest... Oh perfect. Elves. Woodland Elves"__  
_

Slowly, she turned around, letting her tail twitching at her side. There facing her, was a blond male elf. His bow drown with an arrow in place for a perfect shoot to her hearth. His blue eyes locked on her yellow ones. His tunic was a forest green with brown and his quiver was still full of arrows.

Slowly, she scanned the cliff. In tactical points, many elven archers were pointing arrows at her. At least six archers were there. One was at her right, pointing at the base of her skull. Even if her skin was reinforced with scales, she was still young and some shoots in certain points, like her hearth, would pierce throught her armor."_There are too many archers. All scape plans will fail, I would succumb to the arrows. What a perfect day to fly!"_- she thought sarcastically.

"I thought dragons were extinct"- the male blond, apparently leader of the patrol, commented aloud.

"It is supposed to be like that"- another blond elf replied. He smelled of fruit."_Maybe working at the storage"_

She snorted, offended by the archer's response and let a low hiss scape her throat. The archers seemed to notice the anger in the dragoness, because they suddenly stiffed and aimed at her neck.

"You are a threat to Mirkwood, beast. We shall get rid of you"- the leader elf commented, preparing to shoot. The dragoness tensedand closed her yellow eyes. That was her end. She wouldn't see her friends again. Dragons would become myths. She would die in hands of an elf. Seconds passed and...

Nothing.

The dragoness opened her eyes to see a puzzled elf. His blue eyes reflected doubt for a second but then, they became cold again and locked on her. She looked at the elf with wonder."_Was this elf thinking of not killing me? If that so, then elfs aren't cold as the humans describe them in the scrolls. Maybe I can negociate with him..."_

"Your Highness, we can't stay all the day with a dangerous best in front of us. We shall shoot."- the elf that was at her right whispered to the leader."_Highness? Is this elf of the royal family?"_

Then the words of the elf fell upon her. Shoot her without considering? Who did that elf thought he was?

She let a low growl and did what the dragons were forbidden to do. To talk."If you are in such a wanting to shoot me, then do it! Why do you wait for your Highness orders if you are taking your own decisions!"

The elves looked around, puzzled. Where did the voice came from?

"And you, Your Elven Highness, come on, shoot! And you will be praised as a hero. Come, make the dragons become extinct! Humans were right about elves in their scrolls"- the dragoness said narrowing her eyes while trying to put as much venom as she could in her voice.

The elves all looked at her and gasped. The dragon was talking! That sure is sign of something evil. But the elven leader thought other thing. The dragon was talking and that was a sign of intelligence. His father would be intrigued...

"What? Warg got your tongue?"- the dragoness snorted impatiently.

"Yo-you talk"- the leader said dumbfounded, still trying to think how to get out of the situation.

"Of course I talk!"

"But dragons don't-"

"Don't start with your "dragons don't talk" thing 'cause I will roast you alive!"

The elves looked at the dragon amazed. Then, the leader regained composture and said simply "I apologise for thinking you were an irracional being, dragon-"

"No, no, no! Not dragon!"

"Then what are you?"- said the leader with sarcasm."For me, you look like a dragon. Or are you a giant Eagle?"

"I'm not Eagle! And I'm not dragon! I'm a dragoness"- hissed her.

"I apologise M'lady, we never talked with a dragoness before"- said the leader evidently embarrased."I beg you too apologise me for sending my archers against you, I was being unjust". He raised his hand, ordering his archers to lower their bows. They reluctantly did as told.

The dragoness looked amazed for a second, but soon, her face returned to be expresionless."I first want to know your name, elf, so that way I know the one that had pity with a dragon."

The elf smilled an small smile to the dragoness, then bowed and said."My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. It would please me to know your name"

The dragoness was surprised. An elf had pity on her and no mere elf, the prince itself! _"What an strange world"_. She lowered her head in sign of respect and responded." My name is Sirkalir, the Keeper of Knowledge"

She smiled at the sudden memory of her wealth. Surely now she was the only Keeper in Middle Earth. Dragonesses were often refered by males and other creatures as Keepers of Knowledge because of their collections.

"Keeper of Knowledge? May I know why a dragoness have such an strange title?"

"Well, Your Highness-"

"Please, call me Legolas."- the elf interrupted.

"I'm sorry Legolas. Well, we dragonesses don't keep material treasures like coins and that. We keep knowledge of all the races."

"That is pretty interesting to know"- Legolas murmured."I need to tell you that we shall take you with us, my father would surely send a party to hunt you down if we don't return with you"

Leaving her den wasn't what Sirkalir had in mind. Her white halls were waiting for her. But she needed to admit that the idea of sleeping in the foret with all of the forest scents around her was an interesting proposition. The only problem: she needed to put her trust in Legolas.

"I will go with you. I must admit that the idea of going to the forest wonders me. But if you try to attack me, I will take revange"

"I give you my oath that I will not attack you"-Legolas said and then comanded his archers to follow. There were twelve archers. _"Oh, how bad. The double of how many I thought there were."_

She followed them until the lakes shore were some horses waited for their masters. With the sight of the dragoness, they started to call for they masters and to kick the ground. The elves rushed to their horses and whispered to them to calm them.

"You shall fly above us Silkalir, I fear you cannot follow us at ground."- Legolas said to the dragoness. She just nodded and took flight.

She followed the elves calmly for at least a few minutes when she heard yowling. She used her binocular vision and saw that a pack of Wargs had the elves surronded. She quickly desended and landed near the elves, roaring. This caused the Wargs to yowl in surprise. The pack leader, a gray and white Warg, approached her.

"What is the meaning of this Silkalir? Those are elves who you protect!"- he said surprised to his friend.

"I know Derthun, but this elves are no threat. The prince have given me his oath of not hurting me"

"The prince you say? Interesting, but still we shall keep an eye on that elves. Don't you trust them Sirkalir, they are cunning beings."

"You are always like that Derthun"- Silkalir laughed. The Warg nodded and commanded his pack to follow. But they still were looking at the elves from a great distance.

"You speak Warg?"- Legolas asked amazing.

"Yes. The pack leader, Derthun, is a friend of mine. You are lucky of having me with you or he would have attacked."

Sirkalir detected fear emanating from the elves, even if their faces were expresionless.

"Oh, calm down. He won't attack us but he still wants to keep an eye on you"

The elves exchanged worried looks. A Warg following?

_"Don't be afraid, I made sure they won't hurt any of you"_

_"You speak Sindarin_ too?" - Legolas asked surprised. _What else does this dragoness knows to do?_

She just nodded and opened her jaws in a way to imitate an smile.

Legolas commanded his archers to enter the woods with the dragoness following. That day, the Valar changed Silkalir's fate forever.

**...123...**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review if you like to!**


	3. At the Kings Door

**_Hi people! Here is chapter 3!_**

**_Mercede216: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the story!_**

**_I'm not going to say the declaimer, it is in the first page. Go and read it if you haven't._**

**...123...**

Normal speech

_Thoughs_

_Sindarin_

**Bird speech**.

321

The dragoness landed on the woods. She couldn't follow the elves in the forest while flying. The forest smells invaded Sirkalir's nose strill as soon as she touched land. Her dragoness eyes scanned her new enviorment. The pine forest welcomed her with bright colors and fresh smells. The birds perched in near branchs, curious of the unusual companion of the elven patrol.

**"The world is surely changing, my friend"**- a red bird tweeted to a blue one.

**"In many ways, in many ways and we will be forced to accept wathever is it that comes"**- the blue bird responded.

The elves were concious of the animals gathering to watch the dragoness pass. Surely, many of them haven't seen a dragon in all their lives and seen one so close was a rare oportunity. The elves turned to watch the dragoness reaction. To their surprise, Sirkalir had an amused expresion in her scaled face. She even had some kind of dragon smile!

One elven archer still murmured about killing the dragoness when thwy had the opportunity.

The wyvern smiled at the curious creatures. "_They had never seen a dragon...nor a dragoness. How lucky they are that they got to watch me and not my kin. They surely would have eaten the poor creatures"_

Sirkalir followed the elves trought a marked path throught the woods. Old elven scent trails were still present in the path. She heard soft voices far ahead of the path. Elven scents, roast food, elven wine, fruits, water and horses smells reached Sirkalir's hunter nose. She grew even more unconfortable with each step she took. _"To near of the elven realm. Never had other dragon come so near"_

Legolas ordered his archers to stop. He then turned his horse and talked to the wyvern."I shall go ahead and warn my father of your presence. Surely he will be surprised that we return with such an strange companion. I will wait with my father for all of you". With that, the elf galloped fast and was soon out of the dragoness range.

Sirkalir stood there, dunbfounded._ "The elf just let me here. With the archer that hates me. With eleven other archers. In the middle of a forest. IS HE CRAZY!?"_

For her luck, the archer just nodded to the prince and walked. The elven archers guided the dragoness too a clearing. There, outside some sort of cave, stood the King of Mirkwood. By his side, his son looked a little worried about the meeting.

_"That is a bad sign"_

"Never had a dragon entered in my realm before, I hope you know that. My son had told me that you can talk. Tell me dragon, how is it possible that you talk?"- the King said in an emotionless voice.

"First of all, I'm a dragoness not a dragon and I hope that you elves don't mistake me for a male. For your question My Lord, I can just tell you part of it. Talking is something that dragons are forbidden to do. Talking showed us as intelligent beings and we sure and have knowledge in many themes. We feared that our specie would be taken as slaves for the Dark Lord because of our knowledge so we keept without talking in the other languages."

"You say you can understand other tongues, _can you understand me dragoness?_

_"Of course I can. Sindarin was one of the main tongues in the scrolls that I read"_

"Interesting dragoness that you brang us Legolas"- the King said to his son. Turning to the wyvern he questioned. "Excuse me if I offend you but may I know how old are you?"

Sirkalir stiffed. Telling why she could speak was completely different than telling her age. She prefered on being reserved but if she wanted to live, she would need to answer whatever the King asked her too."I'm young for a dragon, very young I may say. I have...3.449 years"

The King looked taken back by the information. "_A dragoness of that size and power should be older. She is not as big as Smaug was but still she is pretty big."_

Sirkalir wasn't the size of the tall pines yet but she still was big enough to intimidate. If her size wasn't enough, she had a few dozen, razor sharp teeth hanging from her mouth, so it was better to avoid the fury of the dragoness.

"I can't stay naming you dragoness for the rest of your live. May I know your name?"

"My name ia Sirkalir"

"Well Lady Sirkalir, were are you going to stay this night? I understand that you have a den somewhere in the mountains"

_"Lady? Where did that came from? Wait a minute... The King wants to know... No, I can't tell him where my den is, he could send a scout to search in it and he would discover my scrolls and books! He won't steal my wealth! What can I say to that question? I put myself in front of a dagger..."_

"Well, if the King accepts, I was wondering if I could stay at the forest. In my den I have stayed since I was 500 years old and at least I have been recluded there for 1.500 years without hope of flying. The forest here is so new to me. I haven't been at a forest since I was a hatchling"

"To stay at my realm huh?"- the King looked as if he considered the dragoness pledge. Suddendly, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes."I shall say that you can stay here, Sirkalir. But since you don't know this forest and it's pretty dangerous, I need to asign you a guide"

The elves near the King exchanged worried glances. Passing extra time with a giant predator wasn't a good way of passing time and who knew what the dragoness could do to them when they were far away from the main group.

"The archers here alredy have pretty much obligations to care for our new guest.-the King commented and the archers sighted. And then, with a naughty smile, he added. "However, my son have plenty of free time"

The prince looked at his father in horror. Was he going to say what he believed he was going to say?

"Legolas, for now on until I ask you to stop, you will attend and guide Sirkalir in Mirkwood. It's now your responsability that our guest is well treated"

"But Ada..."

"Oh, no Legolas. Yesterday you told me that you were bored with all your free time. Well, here I got a solution. No go and guide Sirkalir to the River Meadow. I will send someone with blankets for our guest."

The King mentioned the archers to follow him inside the stone gates, leaving Legolas and Silkalir alone. Legolas had such a lost face that Sirkalir just wanted to laugh until it hurted, but she decided in letting her new guide in peace.

Before entering the King turned and said to Silkalir."Oh, I forgot."

The dragoness looked at him with wonder.

"Welcome to Mirkwood". And the King went inside.

**...123...**

**_Do you think I'm being to cruel with Legolas?_**

**_...No_**

**_Until next chapter! Review please_**


	4. Dragon Bond

_**Hi my dear readers, I hope you like the story.**_

_**Thanks to the ones that are following the story and to KristalikaDragonfly and Freakytiger for the reviews!**_

_**-Cheetahstar**_

**_321_**

Warg tongue

**...123...**

Sirkalir watched the stunned prince. She was wondering if she would need to poke the elf so he would return to the real world when suddendly, the elf turned to her.

"Please follow me and stay close. There are many dangers in the forest."

She could sense that the elf was tense. Surelly, having to guide a giant meat-eating lizard would make anyone like that. Including other smaller meat-eating lizards.

She followed the prince throught a new path. She couldn't smell other animals near. _"Maybe they are afraid of coming so near the Wood-Elves"_

Twigs crushed under the wyvern's weight as she passed throught the forest path. Far ahead, she could hear water rushing. An occasional sunray illuminated her scales, making blue glints dance in the pines. Her eyes were scanning every single leaf that was near, hopping to remember how a forest looked in case that she never returned again.

After a few minutes, the two beings arrived at a shore. Golden sand covered the ground in the surroundings. The water shone with a black light, showing the danger of drinking in it.

"Here we are, the River Shore. Fell free to explore it but stay alert in case an spider wants to come too near. Food will be brang to you soon, as well as some blankets. I'm afraid you can not drink of the river, it's not a good water. Keep yourself here because to the East, there lies Lake-Town and it's better not to mess with the humans there. Elven patrols will pass near by so we will inform them of your presence here. Please, don't hunt while you are here, maybe a human could see you and we would have troubles. They were angry with Smaug because he often attacked them so they won't hesitate on hunting you down. If you need me, feel free to call me". Legolas gave her an small bow and disappeared throught the elven path.

Sirkalir stretched. This chapter of her life would be interesting...

After fives days of staying in Mirkwood, Sirkalir was already familiarized with the forest. She could remember her way back to the King's halls, something that Legolas thanked her very much. The prince wasn't happy with the dragoness presence, it seemed. He looked unhappy each time she needed something._"On well an elf hates me, Am I going to die or something because a pointed-eared being doesn't like me?"_

Sirkalir often followed the elven patrols and within days, they accustomed to her presence. The elves even started liking the dragoness. She often helped them patrol and with her size, she intimidated the spiders.

The wyvern dragoness was now welcomed near the elven homes. She disliked the darkness of the _homes_ but remainded quiet for her own sake. The elflings played near the dragoness, often climbing on her or pretending that her tail was a giant snake and trying to beat it. She often heard the elleths while they talked and was amused to discover that the mayority of the conversations were about certain annoying elven prince. Sirkalir just snorted and watched the elflings again.

Sirkalir was already part of the elven realm in two weeks, much to Legolas dismay. She earned a place in the city because of her kidness, so King Thranduil decreted that the dragoness could stay to live there and that she was free to go away and return as much as she wanted to, also to Legolas dismay.

Now, on her third week at Mirkwood, she was encharged of a mission by the King. Orcs were entering the borders of Mirkwood and they could soon invade the halls. Apparently, the orcs were divided in groups. No more than a dozen or so for group. So, she was encharged on going in a party to hunt down the orcs. A duo mission. And with who?

With the one and only Legolas.

How lucky she was! Going in the mission with the puny elf._"I better kiss a Balrog... But, come to think of it... I prefer Wargs, yes Wargs"_

So there she was, at an small hill with the prince of the trees waiting for some sort of hint of the orcs.

"Maybe they passed here and went to the river"- Legolas started.

"Maybe but-"

"Or they went that way and approached the mountains"- he interrupted her.

"Yeah but-"

"Or maybe thay headed to the path that we took"

"LEGOLAS!"- she roared infuriated.

"What?"- he said irritated.

"If you weren't just to bussy talking with yourself, I could have told you that they are some kilometers ahead of us! They stink just too hard!"

"That was my last option"

"Yeah, sure"- she said rolling her eyes.

When they returned to the woods, they found a fresh clue. Recent orc footprints formed an straight path. Elf and dragoness followed the path throught the pine forest, both tense and worried.

Sirkalir senced something. Something evil, something wrong. Something _was_ wrong. She could feel it. Her animal instincts told her to run away from the unknown danger but she couldn't just let her companion alone. Using her hunter vision, she scanned her surrondings. A glint caught her attention. In the path, a single, unusual colored stone marked the middle of it. From the corner of her eye, the wyvern saw a bush moving slowly. She smelled something. An strong stink.

"Legolas watch out! It's an ambush!"- she screeched but it was too late. From the bushes and the trees, orcs rushed to the elf. Legolas quickly took his bow and aimed at the orcs. Sirkalir growled in anger and leaped in the battle.

The dragoness opened her jaws and bit the first thing in her way. In this case, and unfurtunate orc, cuting it in half. Orc blood entered the wyvern's mouth. She cursed at the foul flavor at her tongue. An orc approached her while she was distracted and managed to sink his blade at the dragoness tail. She screeched in pain and swung her tail, hitting the orc and sending him crashing with a tree, killing it instantly. She used her wings as weapons, hitting the orcs with a force in off to break a bone. Still, there were more and more and more. Each time they were killed, more and more came to retaliate. Sirkalir glanced at Legolas, who was now fightning with a white long knife. He didn't looked as he nedded help. She lunged forward, traping orcs in her deadly jaws and shaking her head, breaking their necks. Sirkalir was too bussy fightning the incoming orcs that she didn't see the orc approaching her from behind. Nor she saw the silver glint of the blade, nor the savage smile on the orc's face, nor the blade approaching her back. She screamed when the orc sank his blade on her back and screeched when it sliced her chest. Fury burning in her eyes, she forgot the other orcs and turned to her attacker. The orc was laughing, a terrific sound. Sirkalir opened her jaws and felt the warm sensation acending from her belly to her throat. Then, she let out a torrent of fire. The orc incinerated in seconds. Turning to the other orcs, she burned them in her dragon fire. Orc screams could be heard accros the forest. Some of the attackers were now retreating, with the fear of burning to death. Some orcs were still giving battle, but now they charged only to the elf. Sirkalir swung her tail, sending the orcs flying. Unfurtunately, one orc managed to climb to her back and sank his blade on her neck. Sirkalir's vision turned red and the world started fadding.

_"No! Aaagh! I can't end like this! Not now! There are still too many orcs, they will kill Legolas and they will march to Mirkwood! I CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!"_

Moving her head frantically, she managed to bite the orc's leg and smash him in the ground. Then she bit his neck and ended with the creature's life. A yell pierced her ears. She turned, looking for the source of the scream and froze at the scene. Her annoying companion was now on the ground, trying to stand up unsuccessfully. Near him, an orc mounting a warg was slowly approaching him, spear by it's side. Sirkalir roared in defiance to the warg, gaining it's attention. She then leaped forward and crashed with the wolf.

"He is not your prey!"- she screamed in the warg tongue, confusing the wolf. The orc yelped in surprise and threw the spear to the dragoness. Blood emanated from the base of her wing, making each movement a painfull experience. She backed off and shook her head, trying to escape the dizzines she was now felling. With a final effort, she headbutted the warg on the flank, sinking her horns on the warg's flesh. The wolf screeched in pain but soon, it's lungs filled with blood and he stopped moving. With an strong movement, Silkair threw the warg to the ground. His back was arched in an strange position. She sniffed around but she couldn't see the orc._"Too scared to continue the battle"_

She then turned her attention to something else. Her companion had managed to stand up, supporting his weight on a tree. He had a long, deep gash on his forearm and his ankle was twisted in a wrong way. Appart from that, he looked well. Sirkalir approached the tree and layed on the floor. She let out a long sigh and observed her companion. The elf had an unreadable expression and refused to look at her. Minutes passed in the silence of the two beings. Legolas was the one that broke it first.

"You saved me"- was all what he said.

"Yeah, I think I did"- Sirkalir said slowly.

"Why did you saved me?"- the elf now questioned her.

"Excuse me?"- she said dumbfounded.

"Why did you saved me?"- he repeated.

_"Why did I saved him?"_-the wyvern questioned herself.-_"I don't really like him but still I defended him. Why?"_. She just looked at the now setting sun. The sunrays played with the grass for the last time in the day._"Perphants, I do care for him, even if he is a puny, annoying elf."_

"Maybe because I ought you one. After all, you had pity on me and you didn't kill me"

"But, all the time you have been in Mirkwood I have acted wrong with you. I showed you that I didn't liked you. Why did you still saved me?"

"Maybe I have grown fond of you."-Sirkalir said, surprising herself.

"How come?"- said Legolas surprised.

"Your personality, I like it. And of course, there is the dragon bond..."

"Dragon bond?"- asked Legolas curiously.

"It's nothing, forget I said it"- Sirkalir corrected instantly.

"How can I forget so easly something that wonders me?"

_"Ugh, stubborn elf!"_

"The dragon bond is an old thing between dragons. It could only happen one time on each dragon's live. When a dragon was saved by another one, their lives were bonded. I can't explain exactly how because you wouldn't understand but it was like to ought the other dragon so much. Even destinies were bounded together. For dragons, it wasn't a pretty thing to happen. Sometimes, the destiny that was bounded ended terrible for both dragons, so we avoided letting other dragons help us. We became lone beings in fear of having our destinies bounded. Never has another being been bonded with a dragon. Usually, they killed us first. But since you had pity on me and you, in some sort, saved me from your archers, I think we share a dragon bond".

"In what does this affect me?"- Legolas said in a low tone.

"Haven't you heard what I just told you? Never before had an elf and a dragoness shared a dragon bond, I can't know what will happen!"

"So we just let time tell our destiny... Are you hurt?"- Legolas asked with real concern on his voice.

That was when Sirkalir noticed her terrible wounds. The base of her tail had many cuts, some of them even reaching her bones. On her chest, a terribly deep gash was dangerously close to her hearth and was bleeding nonstop. Her most terrible wound was the one on the base of her wing. A big cut sliced her flesh there, making her scales shine red. She couldn't move her left wing now."_A little more of preasure in the spear that hit me and my wing would have been amputed"_

"Just some cuts I can continue, don't worry"- she lied to Legolas. The truth was that every movement for her was extremely painfull.

"We are hours far from the Halls, we should start moving. Are you sure that you are fine?"

"If you say that one more time, I swear that I will roast you!"

"Fine, fine!"- he said trying to walk, only to fall over.

"I think I can do something to help you move"- she said grinning. The wyvern turned and out a growl that sounded like a Warg's howl.

**_...123..._**

**_Chapter 4 is over! Uff..._**

**_Reviews are welcomed_**


	5. Of Elves and Wargs

_**Finally this chapter is up!**_

_**How few time I had in this days!**_

_**-Cheetahstar**_

_**321**_

Warg's tongue

**...123...**

A deep howl answered the dragoness' call. By her side, Legolas shifted uncumfortably. Of course, the elf already had an idea of how was the dragoness going to help him, and the sole idea made him shiver.

Meters ahead of them, two figures emerged from the woods. Both of them ran in four legs, were covered in abundant fur and had long tails waving in the wind. That is right, Wargs.

The first Warg was a big, gray and white male with a V-shaped scar on his left ear. His amber eyes were focused on the dragoness ahead._"I hope she has good reasons to call me...specially with this elf here"._ Derthun turned his head to his companion. A white furred, green eyed female Warg ran by his side. Her pelt glimmed in the sunlight every time her legs moved. Derthun growled in frustration_."Why does she never learns that even if we are mates, coming with me near the woodland realm is dangerous?"_

The Wargs came into a halt in front of the wyvern. Her pale green scales reflected the dawning sun, making sparks dance on their coats. Yellow eyes locked on amber ones.

"What is so important that you used the pack howl in front of an elf?!" Derthun growled angrily.

"My friend, you don't need to show that temper."

"Of course I need to! The pack howl is secret! Elves can not know of it!"

"Derthun, do you think that the Elves would learn how to howl?" Sirkalir said clearly amused.

"Don't you laugh at me! The pack expects that their Alpha can protect them. I can't risk that anyone, including Elves, learn the secret pack howl. That can mark our location!"

"Calm yourself Derthun, you are being paranoic" the white she-warg scowled. The male Warg snorted and looked away.

"Thank you Luyutes" Sirkalir whispered to the female Warg. "Now Derthun my friend, you must help us"

"Us? You mean the elf?" Derthun replied in a mocking tone "Why would an elf, specially one of his status, ask a Warg for help?"

"I don't know if I can feel confortable with a pair of Wargs in front of me talking in an unknown language with a dragoness" Legolas sighted "Why is it that my life isn't normal?"

"Maybe because you are a prince?" Sirkalir replied to the elf.

"That is not an excuse! Next time I will befriend a dwarf; my life isn't normal"

"When that time comes, I shall laugh at you. But now is not the time. Now let me in peace, I must convince this Warg"

"Now, answer my question" Derthun snorted irritated.

"Please Derthun, Legolas and I were-"

"Legolas?"

"That's the name of the elf. Now, we were tracking Orcs but they ambushed us. My wing is thorn, I can't fly. Legolas can't walk because of his injury, but he is too proud to admit it. Please Derthun, the elf may die out here. I can't carry him, my wounds won't permit me carry anything"

"You are asking me to be a domesticated beast and transport the elf to the realm?! Are you crazy or what?!' Derthun growled. Surelly, the dragoness was crazy.

"Derthun, you don't understand. This elf must be saved. I... I share a dragon bond with him" Sirkalir whispered. Derthun's change was clear. Now he understanded that his friend's life was in danger.

"W-Why is it that you share a dragon bond?! And with an elf!" Derthun's confusion was clear.

"He saved my life, Derthun. You know how this tradition works" Sirkalir snorted impatiently.

"I never thought I would say this but very well, you win. I will carry the elf" Derthun growled indignated. Sirkalir turned to his companion. "Come on Legolas, you will be the first elf that rides a Warg"

"That I will ride what?!" Legolas' horror was reflected on his face.

"Do you want to die here surronded by Orcs and spiders?"

"No, I guess no"

"Then, swallow your stupid pride and ride that Warg!"

Reluctantly, the elf limped to the Warg. He stopped in front of the beast, unsure of what to do next. Derthun saw the elf's confusion and lowered himself to the ground, clearly amused.

If anyone looked at the forest near the elven realm, they would have admired an strange group. A woodland elf riding a gray and white Warg followed by an small white Warg and a pale green dragoness was something you don't see daily.

Of course, the wood elves weren't confortable with two killer wolves in their realm and they were outraged to see the prince in such a state. So all the questions went to poor Sirkalir, who wounded and all, had to answer an infuriated king about their hunting trip. After repeating the story for fourth time, she was sent to see a healer but most of her wounds needed to heal with time. How many healers in Mirkwood knew how to threat a dragoness?

Now, Sirkalir was recluded to the river's shore until her healer, Menel, considered that her wounds had healed enough for her to walk freely on the woods. How boring could it be to have a forest to explore but you can not move?

Weeks and weeks passed and the bored dragoness was obliged to stay on a same spot for hours until Menel came and checked her wounds.

"Why is my life like this?" She lamented gazing at the waves in the river. The current seemed to draw shapes to lure the unffortuned ones to it's dark waters."Now I must wait here, on the dirt. How I long to return to my white den on the mountains and fell the warm of it's chambers". A twig broke under the weight of an approaching figure. Sirkalir moved her head to get a better vision of the visitor. "Of course, it wasn't Menel. The young blond elf never came this hours. Not a patrol, that's for sure. Why can't I detect anything else than pines! Oh wait, that's new. Something like... berries? What?"

Sirkalir blinked. In front of her, a tall blond elf appeared. The same elf that went with her on the hunting trip.

"How are you going?" Legolas simply asked. He wasn't in the terrible condition as some weeks before. Now he looked healthy and amused...

"If I told you the truth, bored. If not, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for your concern. I only need some sort of distraction so my mind won't stay totally blank."

"So your personality is intact I see and your mood is the same. You are fine I must say"

"Really? Are you sure?" She snorted. Was the elf there just to mock her? "Why do you smell of berries?" She finally asked, intrigued by the strange smell emanating from the prince.

"Berries? Oh, it must be because of the food at my father's table. Or because of the food fight..."

"Food fight? Really? An elf having a food fight?"

"Well, I must say that they are not boring, specially when you got such pranker elves"

"Then, why do you smell of berries? You took them and throwed them on yourself or what?"

"Well, lets say that syrup is not the best thing to be covered of during a food fight" he whispered somewhat embarrased. Sirkalir watched at the elf, expresionless. Then, as quick as blink, she fell to the ground, laughing with all of her lungs. Legolas was just surprised to see the dragoness laughing and couldn't prevent an smile to appear on his face and soon, he was laughing too. When they finally calmed down and gasoed for breath, Legolas was the first to talk, again.

"H-how is it that I laughed also? I do not consider the situation funny"

"There you got the work of the Dragon Bond, young elf"

"I'm not young, dragoness" he said somewhat offended.

"I'm older than you, want it or not, so you are young still." she said amused."And about the Dragon Bond... I really think that it have joined us even more that what we thought. It seems that deep emotions are reflected on each other, causing things like what just happened"

"So this Bond is stronger that what I first thought"

"I do think so, young one"

"You know what Sirkalir? I think that we should be friends. Sharing such a Bond with a complete stranger is not something I could describe as good"

Sirkalir was surprised by the change on the prince. When he first saw her he wanted to kill her but now, he showed real signs of wanting her friendship."Should I accept this elf's offer? Or should I decline it? The very first dragoness to befriend an elf! That wouldn't be something that a dragon would do! But thinking of it, I'm not a dragon, I'm a Wyvern"

"Then friends we shall be, young prince"

**321**

**Menel: "Sky"**

**_Finished the chapter! At least! Sorry if it's too short, I'm really sorry but I wanted to end this._**

**_So, do you know who were Legolas's guests? Humm? I bet you know._**

**_Please, read and review, I appreciate your opinions!_**


	6. The Real Reason

_**Hi there! Sorry for not updating but I really had some hard days at school and I got sick. And I wasn´t sure of how to continue the chapter. I saw the Hobbit on... December was it? and I got inspiration for this chapter. Anyway, this chapter will be of Thranduil's point of view and some things will be cleared... I hope.**_

_**Thank you to MyCephei, Kreeger and Bob d Unicorn for the reviews! I really appreciate them.**_

**-This starts the day Sirkalir was taken to the forest-**

_**321**_

_Thoughts_

Normal speech

**_Sindarin_**

**...123...**

King Thranduil paced back and fort in his chambers. His son, Legolas, was sent on an scouting mission together with some of his best archers. There were reports of an unusuall amount of Wargs in the forest near the Misty Mountains and that could mean that Orcs were near. The Eagles had told them that there weren`t any Orcs but the Warg`s presence was alarming. He trusted his son to return safe but he was taking too much time to return and the King's concern was growing with the hours.

Thranduil gazed at a pile of documents in a side of his desk. Different handwritings could be easily distinguished. The King sighed,_ "Too much work to do and such a short time to finish it. Why can't I have a moment of peace?"._ Sitting on his chair, he opened the first document from the pile, a claim of the humans of Lake-town that asked for more hunting grounds. "Why can't they be happy for once?" Thranduil's head was now on his hands in indignation.

Knock, knock

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do they always-"

Knock, knock, knock

The document flew through the air, hitting the door and letting all the papers fly freely through the room.

Knock, knock, knock, knock

The King gave in and walked to the door "I hope they have a good reason to interrupt me or-"

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock

"That is it!" Thranduil opened the shut door, revealing one of his guards. "What?" The King snapped.

The guard flinched. The King rarely snapped at them. Fearing that he had done something wrong, the guard murmured the message that was told to him, "Your Highness, your son returned and is asking to see you"

The King's face changed from angry to relieved "Then what am I waiting for? Where is he?"

"At the main hall"

In a flash, Thranduil rushed through the corridor, leaving a confused guard behind.

Thranduil entered the hall, spotting Legolas instantly. He rushed to him, trapping his son in an embrance. Legolas stiffed, his father wasn't someone that normally showed emotions.

"Ion-Nin, you got me worried, how went your trip?" Thranduil asked, real concern showed in his voice.

"I'm sorry I worried you Ada, it's just... Unexpected things happened"

"Unexpected? Legolas, what happened? Where are the archers?"

"They are with Sirkalir right now"

"Who is Sirkalir?" The King was confused now.

"We went near the Misty Mountains but we found no signs of Wargs nor Orcs. I thought that we could attract them to us so we tended them a trap. What came to us wasn't what we expected. A large thing came flying from the river and inspected the area. Even though I haven't seen one in all my life, I know how a dragon looks like" Legolas explained.

"A dragon?! But they are extinct!"

"Apparently, there was one left. It's a female called Sirkalir. She told me that she is friend with the Wargs so now we know the answer to the reports

"Wait. She told you? How?"

"She can talk"

"Talk? And you brought her here? Dragons are dangerous!"

"She is not big enough to overpower us and I don't think she can breathe fire"

"She can not overpower a few archers?", said Thranduil, who's eyes shone with a greedy light,"then let her come"

Thranduil followed his son through the corridor. He was deeply lost in thoughts. "So a dragoness that can't defend herself from a few warriors... Perfect. Last time I checked, dragons were famous for having hords of treasures, I wonder, I wonder" An smile crept on his face. He gazed at his son, finding him equally lost in thoughts. "I wonder what kind of treasures this dragoness has on her hord. If I manage to trick her into telling me where her den is located..."

**-Minutes later-**

King Thranduil stood by the window in his study, daylight invading the room. The king's study, in contrast with most of the rooms, was located above ground, constructed in the stone. He had just met Sirkalir in company of the archers and obliged his son to guide the dragoness, a decision that he never thought of considering. Of course, Thranduil`s mind had created a strategy as soon as the dragoness arrived...

_Flashback_

_King Thranduil and the archers entered the stone walls, the torches` fire creating a warmer environment. In the clearing, Legolas still stood paralized, being observed by a green wyvern._

_"My King, is it... wise to let the prince guide a dragoness through Mirkwood? It`s a dangerous predator after all" one of the archers questioned, his face reflecting worry._

_Thranduil sighed, the archers had clearly not understood his plan, "Do you think I`m stupid enough to let my only son wander alone through the forest in company of a giant meat-eater lizard?"_

_The archer was taken back, "Of course not My Lord but... W-We just wondered-"_

_"Let me explain it to you", the king interrupted, "Dragons are famous for having hords of jewels and valuable treasures, right? And we have a dragoness who's scales aren't strong enough to shield her from arrows, right? So, I let her think that we trust her completely, sending my son as her guide. My plan is, let her think she can trust us and when she lower her guard, we can trick her into telling us where her den is located"_

_The archers watched their king surprised except one who still looked unconvinced, "But... the prince is alone with the dragoness. Isn't that dangerous?"_

_"Of course it`s dangerous! That's why you will go after them, protecting my son if the dragoness wants to attack. Don't you dare be seen by her, or the plan will fail"_

_The archers sighed, surely the king would't let them rest._

_"Oh, one last thing. If that dragoness dares to attack my son, I want her to return with arrows piercing her heart"_

_End of flashback_

"Now I just need to wait until they return. In the meantime, I need to finish with these documents" Thranduil sighed, he still had a long day before him.

-Two weeks later-

Thranduil walked down a corridor, having been freed of a meeting with Lake-town people. _"Can't they stop bothering for a few days?! Always Thranduil this and Thranduil that, let us have more wood to hunt or let us have more trees to cut! Thay stress me"_

Sudden laughs caught his attention. From one of the windows, the king could see the meadow between the elves houses. In the center, Sirkalir layed with three elflings on top of her, hitting her spines with sticks. One was starting to hit her tail and laughed merrily.

The king searched the dragones' face, looking for a hint of anger. To his relief, he found an amused expression on the scaled face. The dragoness seemed happy with the little elflings playing around, and on top of, her.

Thranduil felt remorse invade him. He had taken the dragoness as a beast, something she clearly wasn't and thought he could simply kill her if he wanted. Now he saw the dragoness true nature, kind yet powerfull, not like other dragons like Smaug that wanted power and were deadly. He never thought that he would meet a calmed dragoness who you can talk to and if anyone had told him that, he would have believed them mad.

Now he decided to let the dragoness stay in his realm without guards following her secretly.

-A week later-

A guard came running through the main hall, catching everyone´s attention. He ran to the king and managed to talk in gasps, "My Lord... your son... two Wargs... the dragoness... they are... injured"

Thranduil's expression became deadly serious, "Where?"

"By the... front gates"

The king ran to the front gates, being followed by his alarmed guards. Arriving at the front gates, he saw the archers pointing at two Wargs, one of them having the prince on his back. Sirkalir stood behind them, blood soaking her pale green scales.

"What exactly happened and why is my son riding a Warg?" The king demanded to both the dragoness and the prince.

"Ada, my ankle was broken by an Orc I couldn't walk. Sirkalir couldn't take me here because one of her wings is injuried so she called some of her... friends" Legolas explained, dismounting from the Warg's back, although he supported his weigh on the animal's shoulder.

"Get the prince to the healing halls. Sirkalir could you please stay here a moment?" Thranduil's serious expression was enough to keep the dragoness still. When Legolas was taken away, Thranduil changed to Sindarin, **_"Can you tell your Warg friends to go away? I think my archers may shoot anytime"_**

Sirkalir nooded and growled strange words at the Wargs. After some minutes of growling, they padded off into the forest.

"Good, now can you explain me what happened? I know Legolas summarized the events"

"We were ambushed My Lord. The separated Orc groups had reunited in the same spot and I believe they spotted us. They separated us and an Orc mounting a Warg attacked Legolas" Sirkalir explained, her voice showing her tired state.

"Wargs? Like your Warg friends?" Thranduil whispered.

"No, they were the rival pack. They are the ones that help the Orcs, my friends stay away from them"

Thranduil still looked unconvinced, "So, why did the Orcs happen to ambush only you? Did they know that you were going to go in that direction? Why didn't they ambush the other hunting parties?"

"I don't know" Sirkalir was clearly irritated,"And if you believe I planned these, tell me, what would I win? Just your anger and you would have hunted me down. Do you think I want to die?"

_"I always knew of the dragons love for their own lives. What Sirkalir is saying is true",_ Thranduil met the infuriated dragoness yellow eyes, "Can you still walk?"

She nodded, a hiss forming in her throat.

"Menel, go with Sirkalir to the river`s shore and tend to her wounds" he ordered to one of the healers nearby. He quickly bowed and went with the dragoness.

"Can you please follow them, in case she gets too angry and decides that Menel is a good snack?" he asked the archers, who quickly nodded and followed the dragoness`trail.

_"I will deal with her later. Now, I must see how my son is doing", _Thranduil returned to the main hall and entered one of the corridors, going to the healing halls.

**_...123..._**

**_It's weird to write from Tranduil`s point of view. Really weird._**

**_So next chapter may be from Legolas`point of view, just maybe. You still need to wait to continue on Sirkalir`s point of view and to continue with the story because some things really need to be cleared. I hope I won´t confuse you or confuse myself._**

**_What else... Oh! I know there are grammatical errors somewhere and if you could help me I would be pleased, english is not my mother tongue and I have some troubles with the verbs and things like that. But just important errors please._**

**_R&R!_**


	7. Three Elves In The Halls

**_*Hidden behind Smaug* Hi people! I know I haven't updated in ages but I got really bad personal problems! I'm really sorry!_**

**_Guest: Romance? I don't really know... I... hum... I-I never thought about that really. Morphing into elf or human? Well, I read a fanfiction in witch that happened so... I don't think there will be any romance, sorry. _**

**_...123..._**

Legolas gazed at the roof. He was so bored, so bored, that he could kill if nothing happened soon. He tried to find something interesting in the Healing Halls, something else than just trying to guess what the patterns of the walls were, or who walked past the door, or looking at the shapes that sunlight created.

"If I don't do something soon, I might die", Legolas murmured while rolling to the other side of his bed. He immediately felt burning pain on his twisted ankle and a short hiss left his lips.

"So now I can't even move. This is just great" A pair of light steps caught Legolas attention. They were heading his direction, "They must be guard or healers. I don't need to worry about them" he sighed and closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap.

He jolted awake by the sound of the doors being pushed open. As by instinct, he tried to stand up, just to be welcomed by the sharp pain again. Relaxing a bit, he managed to look at the door. He almost gave a cry of dismay at seeing who were standing there.

_"No! Why?! Why now?! Why them?!"_

"Hey look! We found finally found the prince!" A dark haired ellon smirked at Legolas, his gray eyes shining with mischief. By his side, an exact looking ellon mirrored his smirk.

"You know, we thought that when your father said that you were out hunting with a dragon, we thought that he was joking" Elladan said while claiming one of the beds near the prince.

"We never imagined that something like that could really happen" Elrohir said while sitting next to his twin. Both of them looked at Legolas as if expecting an answer.

"Do you really want to bother me with that in this moment?" Legolas sighed exasperated.

Elladan smirked, "You know we love to bother you"

"Besides, Elladan had a toy dragon when he was young and he is obsessed with the idea of seeing one" Elrohir chuckled slightly. Elladan glared at his twin, "Me?! You were the one with the dragon toy!"

"Was not!"

"You were!"

"Was not!"

"You were!"

"Was not!"

"You were!"

"Please, be silent! You are giving me headache" Legolas shifted his position so now he was sited on his bed, facing the arguing twins, "Oh Valar, now I'm sounding like Adar"

"So... You really met a dragon?" Both twins said at the same time.  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, "What if I did?"

"So it was true! I told you Elladan, now you ought me one!" Elrohir smirked at his twin, who glared at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you staying here for a while?" Legolas said, earning the twins' attention. They both nodded excited.

"Well then, if you want to stay alive, I must warn you not to call the wyvern a "dragon". It is a "she", a dragoness, and if you confuse her with a male, then I can't guarantee that she won't roast you alive" the twins suddenly looked horrified and saved the warning in their minds.

Elladan was the first to talk, "So how is she called? Or she doesn't goes by a name?"

"Of course she goes by a name, she is called Sirkalir. Are you really going to interrogate me?"

"Of course!" Elrohir answered. And there went Legolas' day, answering the hyperactive twins questions. They didn't stop until one of the healers entered and scolded them for not letting the prince to rest, dragging the twins out in the process.

Legolas gazed at one of the near windows and was shocked to discover that it was night already. Letting his thoughts wander off, he found himself thinking when his Adar had came after the healers had checked him._ "He was so outraged! Poor Sirklair, my Ada surely scolded her for our wounds"_

And that thoughts let to the battle with the Orcs again. He thought Sirkalir was going to let him alone in the battle, yet she surprised him by saving him from the Orc and the Warg. "_And of course, I lied to my father when I told him that she couldn't breath fire. Though I thought that she couldn't do that"_

_"And these Dragon Bond... it's interesting, yet I don't finish to understand it. She told me that destinies were linked because of it, but she couldn't calculate how far would these links us for it had never happened between two races. If destinies are linked... If she dies then I will die also? Disturbing to think about it but it's necessary to have it clear. If death is linked, then why not emotions? And thoughts? I won't like the dragoness spying in my mind! But then... Can I enter her mind? These is so complicated, and I thought that mental things like that were wizards' problems. Yet now I find myself tangled in this problem._

_How would my life be if I would let me archers shot at the dragoness that day by the Misty Mountains? No! Don't think like that! If that happened then you would had found death in the arms of the Orcs!_

_I treated her badly, yet she saved my life. Would I have saved hers? I don't really know. I feel ashamed about this, I should do something to repair her_

_... Great, now I'm talking to myself"_

Legolas sighed in frustration. Certainly, the twins' presence was clearly annoying but they kept him distracted. Now, he faced a long and restless night.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir walked down one of the corridors of the Elvenking Halls, planning their next prank as usual. They smirked slightly as they continued their walk. Guards and different elves walked pass them, many of them sharing worried looks. The twins had made clear, with all their visits, that when they whispered and smirked at the same time, something would go wrong soon.

The twins abandoned the main corridor and entered a good smelling hall. A big dinning table laid in the middle of the hall, dozens of plates waiting to be consumed. The twins exchanged an smile and dashed to the table.

"Do you know anything about Legolas' condition?" Elladan asked while holding a particular big apple.

"One healer told me that he already healed but his father called him to a meeting" Elrohir answered his twin.

"At least he is out!", Elladan took a bite of his apple, "He has been there for a few weeks already"

Elrohir grabbed his knife and tried to put some strange looking syrup on a piece of bread. He sinked the tip of the knife but as much as he tried, it wouldn't go out.

_"What is that syrup made of?!"_, he thought frustrated as he applied more pressure on the knife, unsuccessfully moving it. Thinking of a new plan, he hit the knife with one good aimed fist, managing to pull out the knife but sending some syrup flying through the air. Luck wasn't looking after Elrohir, for the syrup landed perfectly on his brother's eye, making him drop his apple.

"Elladan, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to-" Elrohir's words were cut as a jar of honey landed on his hair. Removing some of the liquid from his eyes, he looked at his brother's eyes and growled, "You have declared war!"

* * *

Legolas entered the dinning hall lost in thought. His father had just called him to let him know that the sons of Elrond would stay for a few months. Why, his father didn't bothered to say. "I might and just-", he gasped as a bunch of berries flew inches away from his face.

Looking around, he noticed that all the walls of the hall were now covered in different kinds of food and even the chandelier had fruit hanging from it. At both sides of the table, the two Rivendell elves threw syrups and foods to each other. Legolas walked forward, "Elladan! Elrohir! Stop this! We will get in so much- Ou!" Berry syrup stuck on the prince's cloths, making every movement an uncomfortable thing. The twins stopped their quarrel and looked up to Legolas, just to fall laughing at his look.

"You look better like that!" Elladan said while taking fruit pieces of his hair.

Legolas glared at the twin before storming to get new clothes.

* * *

The prince strolled through the forest, heading to the river's shore. He really wanted to see the dragoness and thank her for saving his life, even if he didn't even knew how.

Reaching the dragoness' spot, he discovered her looking at the place were he appeared, clearly shocked to see him.

"How are you going?" Legolas simply asked. He didn't know what else to say to her, since he was meeting her after many weeks.

"If I told you the truth, bored. If not, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for your concern. I only need some sort of distraction so my mind won't stay totally blank." Sirkalir snorted. She had her sharp tongue still.

"So your personality is intact I see and your mood is the same. You are fine I must say" Legolas smirked, he liked the dragoness' personality. _"Even though, I think she thinks I'm here to mock her"_

"Really? Are you sure?" She snorted. "Why do you smell of berries?" She asked, her head tilting with confusion.

"Berries? Oh, it must be because of the food at my father's table. Or because of the food fight..." Legolas trailed off, not really wanting to embarrass himself.

"Food fight? Really? An elf having a food fight?" Sirkalir seemed to held back her laugh.

"Well, I must say that they are not boring, specially when you got such prankster elves"

"Then, why do you smell of berries? You took them and threw them on yourself or what?"

"Well, lets say that syrup is not the best thing to be covered of during a food fight" he whispered somewhat embarrassed. Sirkalir watched at the elf, expressionless. Then, as quick as blink, she fell to the ground, laughing with all of her lungs. Legolas was just surprised to see the dragoness laughing and couldn't prevent an smile to appear on his face and soon, he was laughing too. When they finally calmed down and gasped for breath, Legolas was the first to talk, again.

"H-how is it that I laughed also? I do not consider the situation funny" he was shocked from the sudden lack of control. It was as if something had taken control of him.

"There you got the work of the Dragon Bond, young elf"

"I'm not young, dragoness" he said somewhat offended. He was a warrior for calling out loud!

"I'm older than you, want it or not, so you are young still." she said amused."And about the Dragon Bond... I really think that it have joined us even more that what we thought. It seems that deep emotions are reflected on each other, causing things like what just happened"

"So this Bond is stronger that what I first thought" he murmured.

"I do think so, young one"

"You know what Sirkalir? I think that we should be friends. Sharing such a Bond with a complete stranger is not something I could describe as good" He surprised himself with his words. What if Sirkalir just rejected him? After all, he had first tried to kill her.

"Then friends we shall be, young prince" her answer surprised and relieved Legolas.

Walking to the dragoness, he whispered to her, "Come, there is someone I want you to meet"

"Menel told me that I could take longer strolls... But don't make me run" Sirkalir stood from her spot and followed Legolas.

The elven prince burst into the clearing where Elladan and Elrohir were practicing sword fight. They had calmed pretty quickly and were preparing themselves to start.

"Wait!", Legolas yelled, gaining their attention. "I knew you wanted to meet her and I told her to come with me!"

He heard the dragoness enter the clearing and turned to indicate her to come nearer. The twins expressions were blank for a moment, just to be replaced by curiosity and wonder. They both got near the wyvern and introduced themselves.

"I'm Elladan and this is my twin Elrohir. We are the sons of Elrond from Imladris"

"I'm Sirkalir, daughter of Naidnalla. It's a pleasure to meet you, sons of Elrond"

**..123...**

**Finally ended the chapter! I will return to Sirkalir's POV in the next chapters.  
R&R!**


	8. Curious Dragoness

_**New chapter! FINALLY!**_

_**...123...**_

"Look at the size of your wings!"

"How fast can you fly?"

"Can you breath fire?"

"I never met a green dragon. Nor a female one!"

"You never met any dragons"

"Nor did you!"

Sirkalir sighed. The twins questions had been amusing... For the first ten minutes. She had been listening to their bickering for at least an hour. _"Seriously, why can't Legolas help me with this?! That elf had been standing there doing nothing!"_

She turned her head so she could glare at Legolas. Said elf was standing a few meters away, his back pressed to a tree, an smirk on his face. Sirkalir growled slightly at him, resisting the instinct of leaping at him.

_"Please, someone help me"_

Her silent plea seemed to be answered, for a guard came and told her elven companions that the King waned to see them. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, then at Sirkalir and finally they both sighed, walking behind the guard.

"It seems that they still want to ask you questions" Legolas stated, walking pass Sirkalir.

"I better scape while I have the chance. Tell them that I will return later" Sirkalir said while opening her wings, preparing them to fly.

"Where are you going?" Legolas glanced at her for a moment.

She smirked, "My den". And she took flight.

Sirkalir made her way to the Misty Mountains, the air currents at her favor. The day was clouded, which helped her to go unnoticed by any traveler. Arriving at her secret entrance, she spotted something unusual. An unfamiliar smell.

Sirkalir pressed her wings to her flank, lowered her head so it was just above the ground and positioned her tail above the ground. Her claws never sounded when she took steps, nor did she made any sound. Been guided by the smell, she stalked forward, entering one of the main halls.

A brown thing crashed with her, forcing her to the ground. She bit back a cry and started to defense herself from her attacker.

"Calm Sirkalir! It's just me!" exclaimed a brown giant eagle, trying to avoid her bites.

Sirkalir met her friend's blue eyes, "Fastshadow, you know better than to attack me like that" she snorted.

Fastshadow rolled his eyes, "I just came her because Derthun told me something strange"

"Really? What did that wolf tell you?" Sirkalir snorted while standing from the ground.

Fastshadow sent her a glare, "He told me that you were living with wood elves"

Sirkalir returned the glare, "Yes, that is true. And what?"

"Sirkalir! You know the dangers of doing what you are doing! They are dangerous, what if they try to kill you!"

Sirkalir lowered her gaze, "They wouldn't do that..."

Fastshadow ruffled his feathers, "Of course they would! They are elves not dragons! They would hunt you down in a blink of an eye! And what if humans sees you? They wouldn't hear the words of a dragoness, they would look for your "treasure horde"! "

"Fastshadow, you don't understand! They wouldn't, they can't!"

"Of course they would and they can! They are hunters!" Fastshadow screeched in his eagle voice.

"No Fastshadow, they can't and they wouldn't! I share a Dragon Bond with the wood elf prince!" she practically yelled at the eagle.

Silence

"A Dragon Bond?" Fastshadow said with an emotionless voice.

"I never wanted this to happen but the prince forgave my life and the bond was formed" Sirkalir whispered.

"So, if the king tried to kill you..."

"He would kill his own son. Or at least it was like that in the Ancient Bond"

Fastshadow thought for a moment, "That is why you stayed there, to keep an eye on the prince so he wouldn't get himself killed"

Sirkalir shrugged, "That is part of the reason" she said while entering one of the lateral corridors, Fastshadow following her.

They walked in silence, passing different halls, corridors and rooms, each of the, filled with the unique dwarven craftsmanship.

"Have you ever explored all of the rooms?" Fastshadow said while observing the tall pillars.

Sirkalir chuckled, "Never, there are always new rooms that amaze me"

After hours of walking and talking, both dragoness and giant eagle paused for a rest in one of the "panoramic halls" as Sirkalir named them. They were big halls that had one of the walls destroyed, perhaps by time, and permitted the ones inside to gaze at the landscape. Of course, the dragoness had revised that no one could see her from the outside.

Gazing at the horizon, Sirkalir quickly recognized The Lonely Mountain, were Erebor was located. "Do you remember that day, all these years ago, when I bugged you in order to see the strangers?"

Fastshadow let out an avian laugh, "How could I forget?! I never saw dwarves look more surprised!"

_Flashback_

_Sirkalir sat at one of the exits of her den. In front of her, Fastshadow and two of his eagles, Bretrelg and Aircrash, were glaring at her._

_"For the last time Sirkalir, YOU WON'T SEE THE DWARVES" Fastshadow said in an eagle cry._

_Sirkalir huffed, "Please Fastshadow! I never saw a dwarf before!"_

_"No is no" Fastshadow stated. Sirkalir lowered her gaze and thought. Then, she got an idea._

_"Fastshadow, I saved you from that strange illness, remember?"_

_The eagle looked at her, "Yes, why?"_

_Sirkalir smirked, "You gave me your "word of the King of the Eagles" that you would repay me, with anything"_

_Fastshadow became serious, "You aren't thinking of...?"_

_"Fastshadow, I ask you to repay me by helping me meet the dwarves!" Sirkalir said cheerfully, knowing that she had won._

_The eagle snorted, "Come, I'll make sure that you won't end killed"_

_Fastshadow commanded his eagles to fly to Gwaihir and tell him of Sirkalir's intentions. Then, turning to Sirkalir he added, "Lets us take one of the tunnels, not the corridors, so we will go near those dwarves"_

_The pair walked in darkness until arriving to a particularly large chamber, meters away from were the strange company was._

_Gwaihir entered from the cliff side entrance and looked his eyes with his brother, "I have spoken with the wizard Gandalf. He says that even if it's risky to bring the dwarves that want to kill Smaug to meet a dragoness, it would help them to know how to bring down the great dragon. Of course, Sirkalir will have to answer their questions"_

_Gwaihir turned to the wyvern, expecting an answer._

_"I would love to help them in this quest, even though I won't say I'm not scared with meeting this dwarves and now a wizard" Sirkalir replied, her tail flicking nervously._

_Gwaihir nodded, "Then I shall ask the wizard to try to control the dwarves"_

_Gwaihir exited and three eagles from the main squads entered, "Our King told us to stay here if anything happens". The eagles positioned themselves in the large rocks of the cave, waiting to attack if necessary._

_From the outside came the voice of who Sirkalir thought was the wizard Gandalf, "My dear friends. We must meet someone who could give valuable information to bring down the dragon"_

_There was a moment of silence until someone spoke, "Information Gandalf? There is someone who knows how to... Kill a dragon?"_

_"There is always someone who knows what you are searching for, my dear Bilbo"_

_"Then lets us meet this "someone" who you talk about" an authoritative voice demanded._

_"Well Thorin, there is something you must know before meeting our someone. It is, believe it or not, a "she" and don't even try to hurt her. She may look like an enemy but she is not even close to it. That is what Gwaihir told me and I trust his judgment"_

_"I don't like how you are talking Gandalf, but very well, lets us see this "she" who can help us"_

_Several footsteps could be heard heading to their direction. Gwaihir appeared first, positioning himself near the center of the cave. From were Sirkalir was, she could see anyone who entered the cave, but no one could see her, for she was just above them._

_One by one, thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a halfling entered the cave, their steps cautious._

_"There is nothing more than eagles!" A red headed and bearded dwarf said._

_Sirkalir chuckled slightly._

_"Were is this "she" that you talk about?" A fat dwarf asked._

_Sirkalir laughed softly._

_"We are here to meet more eagles Gandalf?" The halfling asked, playing with his pockets._

_Sirkalir laughed loud enough to the company to spot her. The dwarves let out surprised cries and readied their weapons, preparing to confront the greenish dragon that laid over their heads._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Fastshadow screeched from one of the near rocks. The dwarves didn't move, nor they sheeted their weapons._

_"Seriously, you think that if I wanted to kill you, I would have waited until you spot me to attack?" Sirkalir said, amused with the new visitors._

_"Dragons can talk?" Muttered the halfling, nervously pointing at her with an elvish dagger._

_"Don't talk Mr. Baggins, dragons uses anything you say against you" one of the youngest dwarfs said._

_"I didn't bring you here to see you about to battle with our dragoness!", Gwaihir screeched, "I brought you here so she could help you!"_

_"What help can a dragon...ess gives us?!" The leader, Thorin, snorted._

_"Good question Master Dwarf, you see, I don't like Smaug more than how you like him and I could surely try to help you with information to bring him down. But, you must drop your weapons" Sirkalir said calmly._

_"Like if that would ever happen!" Thorin answered._

_"Look, my scales aren't as strong as the scales of my older kin. You can try, let the dwarf with the bow shoot me in the shoulder. You will see that my scales are still too weak. A good aimed shoot at the heart and goodbye to life" Sirkalir extended her left wing. "My shoulder's scales are soft, but my chest scales aren't. These dwarves just need the idea that I'm easy to kill"_

_She felt the pain in her shoulder as an arrow impaled itself on it. She growled slightly and turned to the dwarves. They thought for a moment._

_"We will lower our weapons, though Kili will remain with his bow" Thorin answered. Sirkalir nodded, knowing that she couldn't gain the dwarf trust fully._

_The wyvern hopped down the stone and stood some meters away from the company, "Ask me. What do you want to know about?"_

_Throin spoke first, "Dragon, we-"_

_"I'm not a male! I'm a female, a dragoness! Males in my specie were stupid beasts so if any of you call me a male, I shall take it as an insult!" Sirkalir hissed._

_The dwarves were silent and then Thorin continued, "Dragoness, we want to know of Smaug's weakness"_

_Sirkalir thought for a moment, "He is clever, not intelligent, but clever. He is too arrogant and relies too much on his strength and reputation. Don't try to steal the treasure while he lives, for he won't stop until he hunts you down. His scales are too strong, his belly is soft though... But I think that he may have some sort of armor. His arrogance is his doom, take advantage on that. And he believes the other beings weak."_

_The dwarves thought for a moment, them Kili the archer spoke, "Why are you helping us? He's a dragon like you"_

_There was a chorus of "true" and "tell us"  
"He isn't a dragon like me. He's a traitor to the specie, a kin eater. He started proving his strength by defeating other dragons but then, he started eating them", Sirkalir made a pause, "he killed and ate my mother and my father. He scared of my wounded sister, maybe she is death, I don't know. But then he attacked other species, villages far away from here and then went to Erebor. He believed the other species without the right to life, for no one could beat him, not even his kind. He thought that since the other dragons were defeated by him, his own specie needed to be exterminated. Smaug went mad and believe me when I tell you that I would kill him myself if I didn't had my wing injuried"_

_She moved her right wing so they could see the horrible gashes on it. She wouldn't tell them but she had been fighting against Derthun in a friendly match._

_Sirkalir gazed at the entrance, "It's coming the time of your parting, I believe. I must return to my den but it was a pleasure to meet you, even the hobbit for I never saw one and even if I don't have your trust"_

_The company took their weapons and looked again at the dragoness._

_Sirkalir bowed slightly, "You are quite an interesting company, may I say. I give my dragon word that someday I will meet you again. Now goodbye, Erebor awaits the King Under the Mountain"_

_They all looked surprised by the dragoness words and Sirkalir retreated to the warm halls of her den._

_End of Flashback_

"Certainly we remember that day!" Sirkalir replied joyfully.

Fastshadow looked at the setting sun, "My friend, I must go now. The eagles await for my return"

Sirkalir smiled at her old friend, "Goodbye Fastshadow, I shall go to check on my library for anything interesting. Better this than the annoying questions of the Noldor Elves"

_**...123...**_

_**Yay! Chapter finished in one day! I do have some soft spot for Thorin's company so I wanted them to appear! And maybe it will have some importance in the story...maybe...**_

_**Until next time!  
-Cheetahstar**_


	9. Of Lightning and Spells

Sirkalir sorted her scripts. She had stayed at least a week in her den, often exploring the northern halls or looking for hidden passages. She had been lucky, having found one that let her to a hidden storage were some rare scripts were kept. She knew many languages, ancient or not, but she never saw a hand script similar to that of the paragraphs. Later, by comparing it with different books and scripts, she discovered that it had belonged to a wizard because of the similarities with a history book written, perhaps, by Saruman the White.

The wyvern dragoness took the ancient script with a finger-like claw at the middle of her wings. "Interesting. I think this isn't an script, but just a page. There is no introduction nor anything that says who wrote this... But there is a number in the bottom"

Sirkalir took the page to a more illuminated chamber. She placed the document near a window. "Lets see... Yes, this was definitely from a wizard. Spells perhaps?"

Sirkalir spent hours trying to decipher the strange symbols with no result. Finally giving up, she decided to return to Mirkwood. The elves would start to worry if she didn't return.

Grabbing some skins, she enveloped the ancient page and flew to Mirkwood. She would try to decipher it later.

* * *

Sirkalir watched as the twins scolded her for escaping from them. They weren't angry though, they looked amused.

"Yeah, right. I went away for a week! I understand, you don't agree with my escaping! Will you please be quite?" Sirkalir snorted, running out of patience. _"If the twins won't shut up then I shall bite their tongues off!"_

Sirkalir's eyes went wide, _"What am I thinking?! I wouldn't do that! Stupid instinct"_

"Be quiet? Be quiet! We won't "be quiet!" Elladan narrowed his eyes, Elrohir imitating him.

"True, you let us here!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Sirkalir snorted and rolled her eyes. Then, she got an idea, "What if I repay you with something?"

Elladan and Elrohir's furious and amused gazes turned to curiosity, "What do you have in mind?"

Sirkalir smirked, "What if you become the first flying elves ever?"

Elrohir was the one who understood first, "Are you thinking of...?"

"Of course, today is clouded and there are many air currents" Sirkalir's gaze went to the sky.

Both twins grinned, "We accept"

* * *

Sirkalir ascended through the sky, her passengers having different reactions. Elrohir was more than happy to see the ground so high and to feel the air currents. Elladan, well, he was clinging to one of Sirkalir's spines for dear life. Sirkalir leveled herself to an air current, so she didn't needed to flap her wings.

"Elladan, are you afraid of highs?" Elrohir asked to his brother, his hair waving in the wind.

Elladan opened his eyes, "I can handle highs, it's just..." He shrugged and hugged the blue spine harder.

"Come on, it isn't that bad. We have an amazing view" Elrohir said while looking at his left where the whole Mirkwood could be seen, "Are you sure no one can see us?"

Sirkalir nodded, "No one can see us from here. Come on Elladan, look at the landscape! I won't let you fall"

Elladan shifted his position so now he could see half the landscape, "All right, I see part of it"

Sirkalir smiled and continued her flight. Sirkalir showed the twins the Misty Mountains and the view above the clouds. They were fascinated by the way the sunlight was reflected in the upper clouds.

When Sirkalir passed a bunch of clouds, problems arrived. She was currently having a conversation with the twins when a thunderstorm started. Lightning appeared in front of the dragoness and she needed to do some complicated maneuvers to avoid it.

"We must land Sirkalir!" Elladan said when more lightning came.

Sirkalir groaned, "I'm trying but the currents are too strong!" She avoided some thunderclouds, were it was more likely that lightning would catch them.

"I know how to get out of these", Sirkalir sighed, "But you won't like it!"

The Noldor Elves exchanged glances, "How?"

Sirkalir gulped, "I must plummet to the ground! It's the only way the air currents won't trap us!"

Elladan paled, "We must do that?"

Sirkalir nodded sadly, "There is no other way"

Sirkalir screeched when lightning crashed with one of her wings, burning the skin.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and nodded, "Do it Sirkalir"

Sirkalir nodded, "Cling to the spines and cling hard!" She roared waiting some seconds and them closing her wings.

They fell through the sky, sensing the humidity in the clouds as they fell past them. The elves pressed themselves to the spines, afraid of falling from the wyvern. They fell what felt like hours but it was just a few minutes. Sirkalir stopped their fall, opening her wings and looking for a clearing to land. The wyvern turned to her friends, "Are you both all right?" concern was clear in her voice.

The twins were gasping loudly, "I'm all right I think", Elrohir said. Turning to Elladan he added, "Though I don't know about him"

Elladan was trembling but he managed to answer, "I'm okey, once we land I will be better"

Sirkalir landed and the twins hopped down. Elrohir glanced at his brother and then started laughing, "That was incredibly scary!"

Elladan raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do you mean that you liked it?"

Elrohir stopped laughing, "I say "scary" it was scary but I kind of liked it"

Sirkalir sighed, "I'm sorry that you saw that. Lightning storms aren't common"

The twins shook their heads, "There is nothing to forgive! Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault" Elladan and Elrohir smiled. Suddenly, their smiles dropped, "We promised Legolas that we would meet him at the archery fields! He is going to kill us!" With that, the twins thanked Sirkalir and ran to the fields.

Sirkalir shook her head, she would never know the elves fully. Remembering that she still had to decipher her page, Sirkalir went to read her page.

* * *

The wyvern dragoness was full of excitement. She had almost deciphered the strange language. Now, she was fully aware that it was an spell, though she didn't knew for what.

Sirkalir finished reading the page and became aware of something. Yes, it was from a wizard's book but it wasn't a normal speech of Arda. It was like a mixture of dragon language and something else.

Sirkalir started reading aloud, "A-Arrg? Arrg rregtki trreu rrrvioutrr frrretrro" Sirkalir frowned, she didn't understand that part.

She heard a cry, and turned to see a brown bird flying over her, "A hawk?"

Just a few seconds after she said that words, she felt her throat burning. She tried to roar but she couldn't. Her scales started to hurt her, her wings felt as if they had something heavy over them and her tail felt as if it was sliced. Sirkalir felt her lungs contract and she saw darkness.

After a few minutes of losing her sight, she found herself in the same clearing as before but something wasn't right. She walked forward, and found her page over a rock. Now she was clearly scared, the page was bigger than before!

She looked at the pines. They looked taller than before, as well as the rocks.

Sirkalir was about to roar in confusion when a gust of wind carried her page again. Sirkalir fluttered behind it, often crashing with the ground because she couldn't fly properly. She followed it inside a window and found herself inside one of the rooms in the King's palace, her page laying on top of a bed that looked enormous.

* * *

Legolas entered his room, looking for his daggers. Since he had won the archery contest against the twins, they had challenged him to a fight. He smiled at the memory of the twins' faces when he won them, again.

Upon entering his chambers, he froze at what was crawling in his bed.

A hawk sized greenish dragon was trying to reach a paper that laid on his pillow, with each step it took, the dragon crashed with the bed and became tangled with the sheets. The creature looked at Legolas, yellow eyes full of fear.

"Legolas!" Sirkalir screeched, "I have a problem!"

_**...123...**_

_**Sirkalir needs to be more careful when reading strange information! Curiosity killed the cat, in this case, curiosity transformed the dragoness.  
-Cheetahstar**_


	10. Author's Note: Important!

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry, I know you were waiting for a new chapter but I must tell you something.**

**I started classes again (yay me) and I'm really busy with the homework and exams (I must start doing language homework after writing this). I'm also revising and rewriting some chapters from this story and from The Daughter of StarClan so you may read the story again and you find a totally different chapter. I do the corrections in my free time after the homework and studing but I kind of am starting with my Warriors story so you must wait a while before a new chapters comes up.**

**Sorry guys, but I'm trying to find the time to continue the story. Plus, my Lord of the Rings books are all in Spanish so I must translate them little by little. But don't worry, the story won't be abandoned and I asure you that I will continue as soon as I can!**

**-Cheetahstar**


	11. Memories

**_Hi readers! Now I feel like a lier by posting this chapter before finishing the revising of the chapters. Posting this won't anger any of you right? Though I still need to finish checking those chapters..._**

**_I'm currently reading "The World of Tolkien" and, since there are so many descriptions of the dragons and other Middle Earth beings, I'm getting a lot of ideas._**

**_Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!_**

**_...123..._**

_The thoughts_  
Normal speech

* * *

A young Sirkalir soared through the cloudy skies, the humidity making a tickling sensation that climbed her back. She had just escaped from her nest, the same boring best in which she had passed her first three centuries. Naidnalla would soon call her back inside the den, that was sure, but she still wanted to enjoy the wind currents. The green dragoness saw a grassy plain below and decided to land for a little while until her mother and father went looking for her.

Sirkalir rolled in the grass, watching the bugs flying away to other patches of grass. _"Curious creatures indeed"_, the thought crossed her mind as she bit a grasshopper who had had the audacity to jump to her snout.

"Rawr!", a voice screeched as something fluffy crashed with Sirkalir, making the Wyvern roll several meters backwards. The young dragoness was still dazed from the hit when something wet touched her flank.

"What are you?"

Sirkalir turned her head to see a pair of pale brown eyes staring back. Her attacker, gray-brown Warg male pup, was poking her with it's black nose. The creature reached Sirkalir's shoulders and it had some muscles already, but it appeared to still be developing his first teeth.

"What are you?", the Warg repeated, his little tail wagging.

Sirkalir tilted her head in confusion, "Haven't you seen a Dragon in your life?"

The Warg's eyes lit up, "Mother has mentioned Dragons before! She says they are big and scaly lizards, that soar Middle Earth's skies during days and nights", the pup barked, his tail wagging even faster.

"Aren't you afraid then?", Sirkalir narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Now it was the pup's time to look confused, "Why should I?"

"I'm a Dragon. Dragons and Wargs are mortal enemies. That is what Naidnalla told me"

The Warg pup pondered Sirkalir's answer for a moment and then answered, "I don't see you as a treat or an enemy. I see you as something curious... I got an idea! Lets us be friends!", the young pup crouched down and wagged his tail wildly, his brown eyes sparkling. Sirkalir glanced at the Warg pup with surprise. Not only the pup had had the bravery to approach a three hundred years old Dragon, he had just proposed a friendship with said Dragon!

"Are you aware of the consequences of having a friendship with a Dragon?"

The pup sneezed, "No"

Sirkalir smiled, "I would love to be your friend"

The Warg pup bounced in happiness around the plain, "We shall be the best of friends! You will see!"

Sirkalir laughed and soon joined the pup in his bouncing, "My name is Sirkalir, what is yours?"

"I'm called NorthWind, as said wind was blowing strongly the day I was born. But if I'm sincere... I just hate that name", NorthWind huffed. Sirkalir pondered for a moment, "Why don't you change your name?"

The pup's eyes went wide, "I can do that?" Sirkalir frowned, "It's your name at the end. Why haven't you tried changing your name before?"

NorthWind flattened his ears, "I kind of never had left my den before so anybody suggested me to change my name"

Sirkalir smiled, "But now I have and you seem to like the idea so lets change your name! How would you prefer to be named?

NorthWind gave a toothy smile, "Mother once told me about the Great Packs of the North. One of the Alphas of this packs is specially remembered among Wargs for his bravery, combat skills and cleverness. He outmatched a Drake in battle once!"

"How was this Alpha named?"

"Derthun"

* * *

"You seem distracted Sirkalir"

The Wyvern dragoness turned her attention to the gray and white Warg beside her. It was fascinating for her how Warg pups changed pelt and eye color when they reached their first century. The Derthun she knew had changed from his gray-brown fluffy pelt and pale brown eyes to a thick gray and white fur with deep amber eyes. The Warg's muscles had developed already and his powerful jaws could break bone as easily as he could walk. He had triplicated his size and his senses had sharpened. Still, he had a brown clump of fluffy fur along his spine and his tail never changed from his fluffy state to a thick furred tail. Much to the Warg's dismay, the healers of his pack had told him that the fur on his tail would never change, as it was a rare condition pups used to have a millennia ago. After a few weeks he didn't seemed to mind, but his fellow hunters still picked on him because of the tail.

To say the truth, Derthun wasn't the only one to suffer changes. The green Wyvern had also grown, now several heads taller than her Warg companion. She reached Naidnalla's flank, considering that her mother was of over a millennia old. Sirkalir's wings were now more developed, permitting her to outmatch the fastest of Eagles in a chase, and her spines had grown to their full length, making attacks from the back impossible for any being who dared challenge her. Her knowledge had also expanded, as her mother had urged her to learn from the old dragonesses in the Deep Caverns, who taught her about several languages and races, including some extinct ones.

Sirkalir sighed and halted, Derthun knew her too well not to notice her uneasiness, "You are right Derthun, I indeed am distracted"

Derthun sat in a boulder next to Sirkalir, "Go on, tell me"

Sirkalir laid up against a pine, her spines scratching the trunk, "I will leave soon Derthun"

The Warg's ears perked up, "What?", he whispered, eyes full of shock.

"It's a tradition. When us hatchlings reach the five hundred years, we are sent far away by our parents. It's a territorial thing at the end. Naidnalla has decided to send me away sooner, for she wants me to learn from an old dragoness near the Misty Mountains", Sirkalir noticed Derthun's shoulders tense.

The Warg's tail tip twitched, "When are you going to go away?"

"Tomorrow"

Derthun bared his teeth, "And you never told me a thing?!"

"I found out today!", Sirkalir hissed back. Derthun relaxed a bit, "Your parents never told you?"

Sirkalir shook her head, "I don't know why I wasn't told, but I must leave tomorrow in the afternoon"

Derthun snorted and looked away, "You are my friend and you are going away. What will I do now?"

"I will miss you Derthun, a lot... And I debut any other Warg would befriend a dragoness", Sirkalir smiled sadly. Suddenly, Derthun's eyes lit up, "I know what I will do! I will go with you"

Sirkalir arched her neck in surprise, "Are you crazy Derthun? You have your pack! You have a family here!"

Derthun snorted, "Family? You wish! Those flea-brained coyotes will get rid of me at the first chance they get. The Alpha told me already that I must abandon the pack in a few years, for I think that my size and combat skills make me a potential treat to his leadership. They all see me as weird for this fluffy tail and many hate me already, why would I stay with them? I just need to reveal that I'm friends with a Dragon, they will accuse me of treason or something similar and I will be free to escape from them"

"I-I couldn't ask you to come with me Derthun. You may never see a Warg again! And we will be close to Dwarven, Elven and Human territory, I couldn't ask you to risk your life like that", Sirkalir met her friend's eyes in a silent plea, but, looking at the intense determination in the Warg's eyes, she knew that the argument was over.

Derthun stood up and stretched, "You will see, tomorrow I will be a Loner and I shall join you in your travel"

* * *

An angry screech followed by the sound of wings flapping echoed through the cliffs, breaking their silence. Sirkalir soared quickly trough them, fortunately having enough space for her to fly. Behind her, two magnificent Eagles chased the dragoness, claws damped with blood, her blood. If only she hadn't flown so close to the nests maybe those birds wouldn't be pursuing her. But of course, her own ingenuity had causes those Eagles to attack her as she believed she could take on the two predators at the same time, only resulting on her escaping with cuts all over her flanks and belly.

The first Eagle, a brown eyed one, caught up with her and lunched itself to Sirkalir's back. The Eagle screeched and dug it's claws into Sirkalir's flank, blood emanating from the wounds at the instant. Filled with pain, Sirkalir slowed her flight speed in order to try to bite her attacker. The second Eagle, a blue eyed one, took advantage of her slow speed and launched itself at her neck.

Seconds before the Eagle could claw at her neck, Derthun appeared on the top of the cliffs and launched himself on top of the second Eagle. The blue eyed bird screeched in surprise and started plummeting to the ground, balance lost as Derthun clawed at it's back. Sirkalir used her tail and hit the brown eyed Eagle, sending it dangerously close to the cliff's walls. The Wyvern closed her wings and followed Derthun and the Eagle, who were still bitting and clawing at each other. As the distance between her objective decreased, Sirkalir realized that the blue eyed Eagle, with it's injuries and the time it would take for it to take flight, wouldn't survive the fall. The Wyvern extended her claws and grabbed both Derthun and the Eagle in midair, each animal on one claw. Sirkalir flew with difficulty to the top of the cliffs were a pine forest extended as far as the eye could see, and gently placed the beings on the ground. As Sirkalir landed next to Derthun, the brown eyed Eagle emerged from the cliffs and landed next to it's companion.

"Gwordur!", the Eagle screeched, it's beak poking it's blue eyed companion. The Eagle opened it's eyes, "I-I'm all right Gwaihir"

Gwordur stood up slowly, his legs trembling with the effort. Derthun growled and bared his teeth, tail wagging slowly. Gwaihir glared at Derthun, "You almost killed my brother!", the Eagle screeched.

"Almost, but I didn't", Derthun snorted. Gwaihir screeched again, looking ready to fight. Gwordur looked to Sirkalir, "Why did you saved me Dragon?"

"Because it was my fault that you attacked me, as you were clearly protecting your territory and I was the intruder. If you died, I probably would have regretted it for the rest of my days", Sirkalir turned to Derthun, "My friend, stop barking at that Eagle. Just let it go"

Derthun's amber eyes widened in surprise, "To let it go? Sirkalir, that birds almost killed you!"

Sirkalir smirked, "Almost, but they didn't"

Derthun growled in indignation as his own words were used against him. The Eagles let out an avian laugh, "Who would have imagined to see a Warg obey a Dragon"

Derthun became even more irritated, "Obey her?! She is just my friend, not some kind of master!"

"Who could have imagined to hear a Warg call a Dragon a friend", Gwordur screeched. Derthun snorted in defeat and started retreating to the forest, "Come on Sirkalir or we won't make it to the mountains in three days!"

The Eagles looked crestfallen, "You are going to go already? But we were enjoying your company!"

"Hard to believe as we were about to kill each other earlier...", Derthun murmured to himself. Sirkalir's eyes shone with mischief, "Why don't you both come along? You could accompany us to the Misty Mountains"

"We will! We will! We know how to get there!", the Eagles squeaked as they took flight, remanning a few meters above the ground in order for the Dragon and the Warg to hear them.

"Oh no. Sirkalir no! We won't bring them with us!", Derthun barked in shock. The Wyvern smirked, "But my dearest Derthun! This Eagles know how to get to the Misty Mountains! Admit it friend, we were already a little bit lost"

"You are just doing this to annoy me"

"Of course"

* * *

A tiny brown creature scurried through a dark cavern, yellow eyes darting to every direction as if fearing that something may attack it. Silver droplets of water fell from the stalactites on the roof, bombarding the being with endless droplets. The creature panted as it reached a particularly large stalagmite, twisting desperately while trying to hide behind the natural column completely. As a low growl echoed through the cavern, the brown creature froze and held it's breath, waiting for it's pursuer to lose it's track. The growl finally stopped and the creature sighed in relief... Just to be caught by the tail and dragged to the feet of it's pursuer.

"Gah, realize me now! You win, you win! You certainly know how to track better than I!", the brown creature squeaked, the young and high-pitched voice full of frustration and indignation.

"Why are you so surprised? I have had centuries to practice my tracking! And you are a mere hatchling, you are still learning", an amused voice answered. The brown Dragon snorted, "You just had to brag about it, don't you Sirkalir? Ad for the last time, I'm not a hatchling! I'm already six hundred years old!"

The green Wyvern shook her head and moved her tail away, were she had trapped the Dragon with her tail spines, "I never brag about tracking Meinsis, I'm merely stating the reality"

Meinsis managed to dash away from Sirkalir's tail and, with a triumphant yowl, she landed in the ground, wings stretched to keep her balance, "I'm only saying, when I grow up I will be the best tracker in all Arda. The prey is going to fear me!", the young Dragon let out a puff of smoke in pride. Sirkalir's eyes meet her sister's amber eyes, "Then you are going to starve. All of the prey will run away from you before you can track them! And what will an scrawny dragon do? You are going to get eaten by a Warg!"

Meinsis shot her sister a venomous glare, "Take that back!"

"Make me", Sirkalir smirked to the younger dragon. Meinsis let out a battle cry and leaped at the bigger dragoness.

Just then an angry growl echoed trough the cavern, fear poisoning Sirkalir's heart. Meinsis turned her head to the cave's entrance, "He has found us..."

"Quick, run Meinsis! Run and hide! He must not find you!", Sirkalir nudged her sister forward but Meinsis refused to go, "What about you? He will kill you also if he finds you!"

Sirkalir growled in frustration, "Just run away! Go! Now!". Meinsis shot her sister a pained look and disappeared trough one of the smaller caves.

The sound of something crashing against the cave's walls made Sirkalir turn around, teethes bared at her attacker. The smell of smoke and sulfur hit Sirkalir's nostrils before the dust settled. From the dust cloud, a pair of big eyes of the color of fire narrowed at Sirkalir, reptilian pupils locked on her.

"I may not be of your size, but I still can battle you!", Sirkalir growled, her wings opened to make her look bigger. The creature blinked slowly, "Oh my dearest, I'm not after you", a deep voice answered her.

_"Meinsis! He has detected her smell!"_

* * *

"Sirkalir! Sirkalir wake up!"

The Wyvern opened her eyes slowly, warm sunlight blinding her for seconds. Where was she? She couldn't remember exactly. Derthun, Gwaihir, Gwordur... What had happened? Sirkalir inhaled deeply, the smell of grass and pines invading her nose. Pines? She was in Mirkwood... She remembered using an spell she didn't knew... And she shrank. Sirkalir's pupils adapted to the sun and she scanned her surroundings. The archery plains? Yes, Legolas had said something about Elladan and Elrohir been there... Arching her neck, she saw the three Elves staring at her with worried expressions. So Legolas had carried her here and she was currently in the ground.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?", Sirkalir yawned, her small jaws stretching fully. Legolas nodded, "You did"

"And you were twitching", Elladan stated, her book page on his hand. "Like a fish", Elrohir added.

Elladan raised an eyebrow, "A fish?", he shook his head. Elrohir just shrugged.

"A nightmare?", Legolas asked while grabbing Sirkalir from the back. The Wyvern sighed, "No, memories"

Elladan sensed her uneasiness and changed the topic, "While you were remembering past days we were reading your strange scroll"

Sirkalir climbed to Legolas' shoulder, "And?"

Elrohir grinned, "We might know a way to turn you back to your original size"

* * *

**_And finish! Oh my, this chapter took me three days to finish... Maybe I should't distract myself by watching TV series on Youtube while I write this...  
_**

**_Ahem, I will explain a few things if anyone is confused._**

**_Drake is a term I read in various books that refers to dragons who can't fly, as they don't have wings. The Drake vary in sizes, as the can be incredibly small or of enormous proportions, but one thing remains the same: the are incredibly strong. Drakes can outmatch every single dragon specie in strength. They aren't smart or clever though._**

**_The Warg's lengthy lifespan is something I invented, as I don't have the slightest clue of how many years a Warg can live and I need Derthun to live trough my story. Sorry if it angers any of you._**

**_In the flashbacks, Gwaihir isn't the King of the Eagles yet. Though he will become the King, it is important for the next chapter to show him like this._**

**_The Deep Caves (excuse me if it really exists in Tolkien's books) is a place I invented were it's supposed that most of the old dragonesses call home. It's supposed that the young dragonesses are sent there a few years to learn from them._**

**_Even if Meinsis is Sirkalir's sister, she won't appear and interact with Tolkien's characters, as Meinsis will appear in an Inheritance Cycle story that I will right as soon as I finish this. _**

**_I, unintentionally, have created a sociality class in the dragon culture while writing the story. Even if I never planned anything similar, I find it interesting enough to place it on the story. So, on the next chapters, I might explain a little bit of that._**

**_And ending with this long author's note: Have you seen The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug's trailer? I almost cried in happiness! And I never though Smaug was that big..._**

**_Read and Review!_**

**_-Cheetahstar_**


End file.
